The present invention relates generally to a sand sculpture mold.
Building a sand sculpture, such as a sand castle, is a popular activity that can be enjoyed by children and adults at a beach or in a backyard sandbox. A sand sculpture can be made from sand and water and shaped with conventional tools such as a pail and shovel.
There exits a need for an improved sand sculpture mold.